Wizards and Hunters and Monsters, Oh My!
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts is what? Part of the Uncle Bobby Universe, part 4. Harry, Sam and Dean from the pilot episode of Supernatural continuing through the seasons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have writers block for Hogwarts is what??? But it will continue. For now, here's the first chapter of the sequel part 4 of the Uncle Bobby series. I'm moving before Christmas and my computer died, but now I'm writing on my iPad. Happy Holidays to all of you.

An owl tapping on the window of his small apartment pulled Sam away from his newest book on Arithmancy. He got up from his chair and opened the window, allowing Dean's owl Angus to fly in and land on his owl's perch.

"Angus, what are you doing here?" He asked. The owl hooted at him and stuck out his leg.

Sam took the letter from him and dropped a few owl treats on the food tray. "I guess that you're going to wait for an answer." He said as he opened the letter and began to read.

Sam,

Dad is on a hunt and he hasn't been heard from in over a week. Travis tried tracking him, but all of his stuff is at a motel in Jericho, and he's not. I hate to ask, but can you help me look for him. The department is worried, Dad would never leave all of his stuff behind. His wallet and journal are even there. Harry would be with me, but he is taking care of some red caps. He'll join me (or us) as soon as he's finished. Send Angus back if you can join me, if not, keep him there. I don't know what I'm going to find when I start looking for Dad. If you can't come, keep him safe for me.

Dean

He dropped the note on the table in front of him and pulled out his phone, dialing Dean's number and waiting for him to answer.

"Sammy, did you get my note?" He asked.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Yes, are you close enough to pick me up or am I flooing to Jericho?" He asked as he stuffed clothes in his bag and tossed his potions kit and wand on top of them.

Dean laughed, "I'm downstairs, figured that you would need a ride if you were coming. You always hated the floo."

"Do you know how long it's going to take Harry to finish?" He asked as he checked to make sure that the window spelled for the owls was open and that there was enough food and water to last for a week for Angus and his own owl Frigga.

"He just called, he's going to meet us in Jericho. He's just waiting for the cleanup crew and then he's going to apperate directly there." He answered.

Sam looked around and grabbed the book he was reading, then stepped out the door and headed down the stairs.

Dean had the impala parked right in front of the door, so Sam opened the passenger side door and dropped into the seat, dropping his book in between them.

Dean looked down at the book, "Sam, did Hermione send you an advanced copy." He asked.

Sam laughed, "Yes, she didn't want me to have to wait until it came out." He picked it up and ran his hand over the title 'Advanced Arithmancy: A hunter's guidebook to staying safe and hunting monsters.'

Dean laughed, "She watches out for you like a big sister." He said. "She'll be here next week, she's visiting with the Hogwarts professors and staying with her parents for a couple of days."

Sam opened the book and continued reading from where he left off. "She really made it understandable for any hunter. I mean, I understand it because I did Arithmancy the entire time that I was at Salem and finished up with a degree in it from Stanford's magical counterpart, but she's made it so easy to understand that even Ron would get it and he never took Arithmancy."

Dean snorted, "Ron never took anything that wasn't easy. He does make a damn fine hunter, but his wife has him beat. I went to Salem with her, she's one of the very best with magical beasts."

They drove on, heading for Jericho.

"Sam, 5-0 get out of here." Dean said into his phone.

"What about you?" He said, looking out the motel room window.

"They've seen me. Just go, Harry should be here soon."

Dean was sitting in an interrogation room, they had already taken his ID and his weapons. All they had to do was call his boss, they would take care of everything but since his dad hadn't been using his work identifications they thought that he was in on it with him.

He sat picking at the handcuffs when he heard a door slam and raised voices. A few minutes later he could hear someone coming down the hall.

The door opened and the sheriff came in. "Agent Winchester, we are so sorry for the misunderstanding. When we assumed that you were working with the other guy, we didn't know that he was an agent too. He never identified himself as one." He removed Dean's handcuffs and handed him back his belongings. "We didn't know that the other agent had gone missing either. I'm having his things delivered to the hotel that the other agent told us you were staying at. You'll have it by morning."

Dean followed him out to the entrance and found Harry there smirking. "Can't leave you alone for any amount of time without you getting into trouble Dean." He said laughing. "Good thing Sam told me what happened. He was getting ready to come here and raise hell, but since I have seniority over him I figured that I should do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Harry and Sam took care of the woman in white, and headed off to the coordinates in John's journal. Harry was sprawled out in the back seat of the Impala with Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun. Harry's phone went off and he sat up. "It looks like a couple of people have gone missing at those coordinates." He told them. "There are reports every 20 years or so about people going missing in that area." He leaned over the seats between the brothers. "Hermione says wendigo. Wants to know if Dean has a flamethrower in the trunk?"

Sam laughs, "He should, and you've got your wand."

Harry glances over, "What about you?" He asks.

"My fire spells suck," he tells them. "But there's a flare gun in the trunk."

Dean pulls over to the side of the road. "I have sticks with rune arrays carved into them, several with fire spells. I'll use my rune arrays, Sam will use the flamethrower, and Harry will use his wand." Sam opened his mouth to say something and Harry put a hand over it.

"No arguments Sam, Dean's runes are foolproof. This way all of us are properly armed." Harry told him.

Dean was bruised and scraped up, but they had killed the wendigo and saved one of the people that it had in it's lair. The cleanup crew had come and gone, and they were on their way back to Sam's apartment.

"Graduation is next week," Sam told them. "Do either of you know who all is coming?"

Harry laughed. "Well, Gabriel told me that he'll be there. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Greg, Bobby, Remus, Sirius, Aunt Minnie," he listed. "Should I continue?" He asked.

Sam smiled and looked back at him. "No, I get it. Everyone is coming."

"Castiel will be there too," Dean told him. "And Dad if Harry and I can find him."

They pulled up in front of the apartment building, "Finish up your final projects and prepare for graduation. We'll find your dad if we can." Harry told him.

Sam scoffed, "Final projects, final papers and everything else are finished. I'm coasting through the next six days."

Dean leaned over and ruffled Sam's hair. "Alright Bitch, stay out of trouble." He said.

"Jerk" Sam responded.

"Asses" Harry said. "Stay safe, Sam."

Sam looked back at Harry and smiled. "Will do." He told them, then jumped out of the car and headed into his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean's phone rang. Harry picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Where are you guys?" Sam asked.

Harry shifted the phone to his other ear. "We're heading to our next job, why?" He asked.

"My apartment is on fire, I barely got out." He said.

Harry looked over at Dean, "Turn around, Sam needs us. I'll pop as close as I can and you can meet us there." He told him. "Hang on Sam, I'm going to pop to you and Dean is going to drive back. Good thing we stopped for gas, we're only about ten minutes away."

"Alright" Sam answered, I'll be in front of the building. Best place for you to arrive is probably the building next door's roof. Everyone is outside because of the fire."

Harry hung up the phone and looked over at Dean.

"Go Harry, I'll be there soon." Dean told him as he turned around and stomped on the gas.

Harry appeared on the roof, looked over the edge to find Sam and then headed down to where the younger man was standing.

"Are you alright, Sam?" He asked.

Sam pulled him away from the crowd and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I smelled sulfur right before I smelled smoke. I'm pretty sure that there was a demon in my apartment."

Harry discreetly looked around searching to see if he could find someone that gave off the distorted aura that he could see around demons. "I don't see anyone, but I can't see everyone in the crowd." Harry glanced around again, seeing Dean screech to a halt several buildings down. "Let's find someone in charge and let them know that you're leaving and give them a way to contact you."

The two of them walked toward a group of uniformed police putting up barriers to keep the crowd back.

Sam tapped one of them on the shoulder and pulled out his badge. "Officer, I live in the building that is on fire. I was inside when the fire started."

The officer looked over Sam's badge and turned toward a man in a suit. "Let me get my Captain, he's going to want to ask you a few questions." The man walked away and said a few words to the man in the suit, who walked over to speak with Sam.

The man held out his hand, "Captain Jeff Marks. I understand that you were in the building when the fire started."

Sam shook his hand. "SAMB Samuel Winchester," he said then pointed to Harry "This is my supervisor DMB Harry Potter. I had just returned to my apartment after finishing a case with him and his partner, when I smelled smoke. I called them back on my way out of the building."

Harry smiled at the man, "Nice to meet you Captain Marks. I'm going to take my agent and put him up in a hotel. We'll leave our cell numbers and the number for our office with you and your officers in case you need to speak with him for any reason. He'll still be in town for the next week, he's graduation from Stanford University is next week."

"Impressive, working and attending Stanford? How did you have time to sleep or eat?" He asked Sam.

Sam laughed, "I only worked a few cases while I've been in school. This last one involved my father and brother, most of our family are agents."

"Ok, well just give me your number and let me know where you're staying and we'll keep you informed about what is going on." He told them.

The each handed him a card with their numbers on it and headed over to where Dean was standing next to the Impala.

They climbed into the car, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Sam looked at Dean, "I think that a demon started the fire in my apartment."


End file.
